


Лучший твой подарочек

by fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Humor, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: Бойтесь своих желаний, особенно на «Нормандии» и особенно в Рождество.





	Лучший твой подарочек

Джейн Шепард шла по коридору неторопливым уверенным шагом. Он наблюдал за ее приближением, и в рубке становилось все жарче. На ней было _платье_. То самое платье из какой-то дорогущей ткани — коммандер однажды походя пожаловалась, что Касуми не могла выбрать что-то попроще, а толку с этого кусочка материи меньше, чем с гранаты. _С этим я мог бы поспорить._

Платье было прекрасно. Оно подчеркивало все, что должно было подчеркивать, и открывало все, чего достаточно мужчине с развитой фантазией — а уж на фантазию он не жаловался. Он с трудом перевел взгляд с длинных капитанских ног выше, с еще большим трудом заставил себя посмотреть ей в лицо и усмехнулся. 

— Эй, коммандер.

Традиционное приветствие прозвучало хрипло. Шепард, будто не заметив, кивнула. 

— Джефф. Здесь все в порядке? 

Он не успел ответить, как где-то в коридоре раздался грохот, и на пол посыпался дождь из осколков стекла. По полу запрыгали какие-то маленькие существа. _Рыбы? Отку… а, там же аквариум. Был._

Коммандер крутанулась на каблуках и несколько раз выстрелила из пистолета куда-то в водопад из осколков и воды. 

— Туда! Нужно найти остальную команду! 

Он оглянулся, не решаясь нырнуть в боковой проход и оставить ее одну — и крепче сжал винтовку, чтобы не выронить. Вокруг стало еще жарче. Пресловутое платье порвалось в нескольких местах — и под ним не было ничего, кроме, собственно, Шепард. _Ох, хотел бы я себе память, как у дрелла._

Винтовка в его руках неслышно дернулась, посылая смертоносные заряды в набегающих противников. Коммандер крепко схватила его за руку — она вдруг оказалась так близко, что он мог бы пересчитать все мелкие недозажившие шрамы на ее лице, если бы не чертово платье, которое совершенно исчезло. 

— Давай же, — промурлыкал голос Шепард у него над ухом, и ему хватило одного этого звука, чтобы жар, окружавший Джокера с самого начала, концентрированной волной окатил его с паха до головы.

* * *

Омни-тул на руке снова завибрировал будильником, и Джокер открыл глаза, не торопясь вставать. Сон был хоть и дурацким, но несомненно приятным, и потихоньку ускользающие из памяти детали оставляли совершенно особое послевкусие, не характерное для обычных эротических снов.

_Да уж. Совмещать «Форнакс» с шутером перед сном было так себе идеей. Вероятность того, что я возьму в руки винтовку, раза в два ниже, чем то, что Шепард будет звать меня «Джефф». Кстати, что за модель? М-8 «Мститель»? Но платье было хорошо, да..._

* * *

Платье не оставляло его мыслей с того самого единственного раза, когда Касуми удалось нарядить коммандера во что-то кроме уютных штанов и бронескафандра и уговорить ее пройти в этом по кораблю.

Конечно, вся команда следила за тем, как их капитан в платье шествует от каюты до шлюза. Конечно, ей высказали множество комплиментов.

И конечно, только он додумался присвистнуть и выдать классическую шутку про «красотку совсем без охраны». Вакариан, как всегда оказавшийся неподалеку, заметил, что человечество явно переходит на новую ступень эволюции, раз инстинкт самосохранения у его представителей совсем атрофировался.

Джокер сострил что-то в ответ, но позже, методично копируя себе все записи с внутренних и внешних камер «Нормандии», где мелькало платье, остановил запись на своей реплике и довольно ухмыльнулся. 

— Ты ничего не знаешь, Гаррус Вакариан. Ей _понравилось_.

* * *

— Ну и как все прошло? — поинтересовался пилот не оборачиваясь.

Резкий щелчок обозначил турианский аналог хмыканья. _Как будто можно подкрасться к человеку, который смотрит на камеры чаще, чем на живых людей. И не людей._ Гаррус протопал к креслу второго пилота и оперся о его спинку. 

— Как, как… Как называется человек, который заставляет все работать вместо себя?

— Ну-ка? — хмыкнул Джокер, смахивая рабочие экраны и разворачивая кресло так, чтобы видеть турианца. Тот почесал шрам и оскалился в улыбке. 

— Бывший инженер Альянса! Я не помню, чтобы Шепард была настолько ленивой, чтобы стрелять реже, чем ее турель. Я дважды наткнулся на эту штуковину там, где ее не должно было быть! И она утверждает, что собирает вторую! 

Джефф рассмеялся и выглянул в проход — в кабину входил кто-то, и хорошо бы это была не Шепард. Вошедшая держала в руках планшет и что-то деловито в нем отмечала.

— Так, Гаррус... тебя я спрашивала… Джефф, а что ты бы хотел в подарок?

_Келли_. Келли с попустительства капитана корабля решила устроить общекомандный праздник, что-то среднее между Рождеством, Новым годом и какими-то их инопланетными аналогами. Если проще, она решила украсить корабль и устроить обмен подарками, обосновывая это психологическим комфортом, единением команды и всем таким прочим. Не то чтобы Джокер не одобрял этой затеи — подарки он любил, — но он не обязан был так просто в этом признаваться.

Поэтому вместо ответа он неторопливо развернул кресло и, играя на турианскую публику, лениво и недвусмысленно смерил девушку взглядом с ног до головы, задерживаясь в стратегических местах.

Выждав точно отмеренную паузу и дождавшись, пока Келли слегка порозовеет, Джокер повернулся к Гаррусу и почесал подбородок.

— Что думаешь?

Турианец, слегка подрагивая мандибулами, сложил руки на груди.

— Да откуда мне знать. Но учти, праздник большой и важный. Я бы не разменивался на мелочи.

Джокер поправил бейсболку, будто раздумывая, согласно кивнул и тронул пульт управления креслом. Поворачиваясь под взглядом покрасневшей Чамберс, он поддался внезапному вдохновению и поднял вверх указательный палец.

— Придумал! Коммандер в вечернем платье вполне подойдет.

Турианец, не сдержавшись, расхохотался и хлопнул по подголовнику кресла.

— Джокер, ну как можно! — И не дав тому времени возмутиться внезапно отросшей моральностью, припечатал: — Столько ошибок в слове «без»!

Джокер не глядя вытянул руку и почти не поморщился, когда турианец хлопнул по ней трехпалой ладонью. 

— Этнические различия, говорили они, — возмущалась Келли, шагая по коридору БИЦа. Двухголосый мужской хохот из кабины пилота летел ей вслед. — Миллионы лет культурного наследия, говорили они! Разница менталитетов! ВСЕ! МУЖИКИ! ОДИНАКОВЫЕ!

* * *

В день — вернее, в дневную смену — «икс» вся «Нормандия» гудела, как муравейник. Все, кто мог покинуть свой пост, были так или иначе задействованы в приготовлениях к празднованию. Даже те, кто не хотел развешивать украшения или помогать с праздничным пайком, создавали толпу, глазея на тех, кто этим занимался. Келли Чамберс появлялась то там, то тут, посверкивая диодами в головном уборе, отдаленно напоминающем гребень азари. Члены экипажа щеголяли ушками, рожками, шапочками и другими украшениями, обозначающими символы десятка праздников.

_Детский карнавал._

Джокер скептически стянул с головы красный колпак Санта-Клауса — на более экстравагантный головной убор он не согласился, — но под взглядом пробегающей мимо Келли со вздохом натянул его обратно. Он стоял около лифта на этаже боевого центра, делая передышку после прогулки по коридору. 

— Так, почти все готово, не хватает капитана. — Келли остановилась рядом с картой и деловито сверилась с неразлучным планшетом. — Может, кто-нибудь ее позовет? 

Джокер показательно закатил глаза и ткнул в кнопку вызова лифта.

— Ну конечно, давайте отправим инвалида. 

— Но я не… — Келли оторвалась от планшета и протянула к Джокеру руку, будто пытаясь не дать ему войти в кабину. 

— Нет-нет, что ты, мне совсем не сложно. Сейчас сбегаю, — ехидно ухмыльнулся Джокер уже из лифта, изобразив салют от красного праздничного колпака. 

_Рыжие так быстро краснеют, ха! Что ж она за психолог такой, что вечно ведется? Так. Ну-ка, Шепард, тук-тук, где ты там?_

Створки лифта разъехались, и Джокер, выйдя из дверей, остановился. Капитанская каюта была открыта, изнутри нее доносился голос Шепард, который он едва опознал, таким мягким, нежным и воркующим он был. _С кем это она?_

Джокер сделал пару шагов вперед и прислонился к дверному косяку. Джейн Шепард стояла к нему боком, держа перед лицом что-то маленькое. На ее голове красовались кокетливые оленьи рожки, а в остальном…

На ней было _платье_. То самое черное платье из какого-то дорогущего материала. Платье, которое облегало все, что должно было облегать и открывало все, чего обычно хватает мужчине с развитой фантазией. _Ух, блин, вот это сюрприз. Жизнь меня к такому не готовила…_

Сюрприз тем временем нежно почесала сидящего у нее на ладони хомячка указательным пальцем. 

— Ну, и кто мой любимый Санта?

Только сейчас пилот разглядел хомяка, а главное — миниатюрный красный колпачок и крошечную белую бороду на завязочках, обрамлявшие мордочку капитанского любимца. В голове что-то щелкнуло.

_«Инстинкт самосохранения!»_ — напомнил мысленный образ Гарруса. — _«Иди в задницу»_ , — мысленно ответил Джокер, сложил руки на груди и кашлянул, привлекая внимание.

— Эй, коммандер! Мне кажется, ты говоришь не с тем Сантой. Я здесь. 

Джейн обернулась, не успев вернуться в образ невозмутимого капитана, и Джокер замер, не желая стереть с ее лица нежность и мягкость, адресованные маленькому зверьку. 

_Такое на камеру не запишешь, я определенно хочу память, как у дрелла! Черт, как некстати я вспомнил сон. Гм. Срочно, срочно отвлеки ее. Глаза держать на верхнем уровне, повторяю, на верхнем уровне!.._

Пилот привычным жестом потянулся рукой к козырьку бейсболки и наткнулся пальцами на синтетический мех.

— Черт. 

Шепард рассмеялась, и он невольно улыбнулся в ответ.

_Выкуси, Вакариан, ей действительно нравится!_


End file.
